In a multi-die package, redistribution layers (RDLs) may be used to electrically connect various dies to each other. Input/output (I/O) connectors such as I/O pins of the various dies may be connected to each other through the RDLs. An advantageous feature of this packaging technology is the possibility of forming fan-out packages. Thus, the I/O pads on the die can be redistributed to cover a greater area than the die, and hence the number of I/O pads packed on the surfaces of the packaged dies can be increased.
Given the small pitch of input/output (I/O) pins on die, it is difficult to find available surface area for routing signal lines such as inter-die signal lines. Such concerns are particularly difficult to overcome with, e.g., wide input/output (WIO) memory devices, such are commonly employed today.